


brightburn

by maki_senpai



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Soulmates, heart to heart in the locker room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Sakusa believed he was content with himself in his own little bubble.But then he met Miya Atsumu and it was like his life had a new path carved out for him to walk on.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	brightburn

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 - Day 2: Soulmate AU + "is this the moment that we kiss?"

To the ones that were alone and believed in only themselves, it's extremely difficult for them to grasp the concept that, maybe, they're not alone after all. It would be impossible anyway when they live in a world where soulmates exist and everyone had someone. But sometimes, when they see everyone around them find their partners for life at such an early time, it's hard not to think otherwise. 

And that's why Sakusa Kiyoomi didn't believe he was destined to have someone. Maybe he did something to anger the gods in his past life or maybe he accidentally made a deal with the devil. Who knows? Definitely not him. 

Either way, he has come to terms with the fact that he will be left out. As he usually is, though by choice. (However he wonders why the one thing he didn’t really have a choice in, was giving him unwanted freedom.) He was fine with it. It's not like he was particularly fond of human interaction or affection. In fact, the thought of it repulsed him. He didn't like being in crowds, he didn't like being near people. He believed he was content with himself in his own little bubble. 

But then he met Miya Atsumu and it was like his life had a new path carved out for him to walk on. An unknown trail he didn't know existed as the exuberant nature of the faux blond man lit up that closed off path for him. Sakusa didn't know what to make of it. Or what to do. He wasn't sure if it was right for him to walk down that road. So he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and itched to look at his long forgotten soulmate charm in his drawer. 

He had tucked it away, thinking it was no use to him, given how useless it seemed. It never once glowed when he wore it around his neck. He thought it was broken at first– that maybe he's already come across his soulmate, but the charm was defective. It was a rare occurrence, but it was a thing that happened to unfortunate souls. 

He retrieved it from the depths of his bedside drawer and stared at it, hanging it in front of his face. He observed the darkness of the charm. The oval, obsidian gem that was believed to glow its true colour when you met your soulmate. 

Sakusa wondered if it would glow the next time he saw Atsumu. He hoped it would. He didn't know why, but he hoped that he would see the glow of starlight emitting from the charm. It suited Atsumu because he shone so brightly to him, brighter than any star that dared shine. The passion he had for the sport they both loved, his kindness to the ones he cared about, his humour, his not-so-perfect personality,  _ him. _

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi made constellations out of everything Miya Atsumu was. _

He thought it was ridiculous–thought it was pathetic of him to even feel this way when he believed the opposite.

But maybe,  _ maybe _ he wasn't left out. Maybe the gods weren't so angry with him after all and that his soul was spared from being used for transaction with a hellish entity.

_ But what if... _

What if he was going to be faced with the harsh disappointment that Atsumu already found his soulmate, or that Atsumu wasn't his. 

Nonetheless, Sakusa fell asleep with the resolve of bringing his charm to tomorrow's practice. He needed to know before his overthinking got the better of him.

* * *

Sakusa wore the necklace that morning and as light as it was, it felt so heavy, almost as if it was weighing him down. Maybe it was, since it carried the burden of his doubts. 

He was nervous and hid the charm under his shirt. The last thing he wanted was Bokuto or Hinata pointing out his soulmate charm. He didn't want the two to fuss over it and tell him that he's now a part of the "Soulmate Club" as they did with their other teammates that have found theirs. 

Bokuto and Hinata wore theirs proudly in the form of rings. Bokuto's stone was an ocean blue that looked like his husband's eyes, while Hinata's a deep royal blue that was suited for a king.  _ Fitting _ , he thought at the time. 

Sakusa wondered what his would look like even though he hoped for starlight. Maybe it’d be red, or gold, or maybe it wouldn’t work at all. Thinking back now, he never saw if Atsumu had a soulmate or not. If he did, then he’d be part of the “Soulmate Club” the Black Jackals are all a part of except for them.

He sighed and shook his head, hoping for the overthinking to go away.

He walked into the locker room and found himself to be the second one present. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was there first. 

"Omi-kun! You're early today. Like really early! Practice doesn't start till an hour later– Hey your neck is glowing." 

Sakusa's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him. 

"So is yours..." 

Atsumu looked down and pulled his charm out of his shirt, watching it glow gold with swirls of dark green. He looked up at Sakusa who did the same, his sparkling more than it was glowing. 

Sakusa looked up to find Atsumu's eyes on him already. 

"Y-you... this.. this is the first time you brought your soulmate charm isn't it?" Atsumu breathed out.

"Yes..." 

"It... it's not a coincidence then, that... this is the first time mine... glowed?" 

"I um... I would assume so." 

Silence enveloped them as they stared at each other stupidly, suspending their charms in their hands as they continued to burn its glow, brightening the dim of the locker room.

Sakusa's gaze turned back to the charm and saw what he had hoped for. It looked like he had a galaxy in his hands, like every constellation he had mapped out based off of Atsumu materialized in one gem. He didn't realize that Atsumu now stood in front of him, looking at him in disbelief. 

"Y'know what this means right?" Atsumu said, barely above a whisper. 

Sakusa nodded, still staring at the charm, afraid that if he looked at the eyes on him, he would wake up and that this was all a dream. 

"Are you..." Atsumu started, but was soon cut off.

"Do you know why I brought this today?" 

Atsumu shook his head no, confused. Sakusa mentally slapped himself. Of course he wouldn’t know. He pushed through the tiny embarrassment. 

"Ever since I met you, I had this feeling that I was never gonna be left alone. And I ended up being right." Sakusa dropped the charm and let it hang around his neck and willed himself to look at the face he had come to love and adore. 

They locked gazes. 

"Oh, um, sorry if I've been annoy–"

"I'm not done. It's not like that. Sure you get annoying a lot, but it's not that."

"Gee, thanks." Atsumu teased while Sakusa rolled his eyes subconsciously and sighed. 

"All my life, I thought I didn't have a soulmate–that I was destined to be alone. And I was okay with that because I didn't like people anyway, or even thought about being in love. Or whatever. I came to terms with it. And then I met you and suddenly, all of that was thrown out the window. I never brought my charm before because frankly, I forgot about it since I locked it away, believing I'd never need it. But ever since we met, I kept thinking about you. I had the urge to suddenly be within your immediate reach. I wanted to ruffle your stupid hair. I wanted to hold your hand. All the things I didn't want to do, I wanted to do with you. But I controlled myself before because, what if I was just being delusional and that this feeling wasn't real?

But the constant presence of you in my mind told me otherwise. That I was falling for you. That I wanted to believe that you're the one destined for me.

Then I remembered the charm and took it out last night. I wore it today to see– Hoping that it would glow once I saw you since I knew you always wore yours. 

And it did and I... I just hope that I'm not dreaming." 

"Kiyoomi... you.. you like me?"

"Did you even listen?" 

"YES. EVERY WORD IS NOW INGRAINED IN MY HEAD. But even though you didn't know if I was your soulmate or not you… still fell for me."

"I... well... yes. It's like your presence just showed me something new. You're just so... bright and even if I tried to keep you out, I couldn't. You invaded my soul and unlocked something in me that I kept away my whole life." 

"Oh..." 

"Usually you're very talkative and I'm very nervous that you're not right now."

"Omi-kun, you gotta understand how it feels to have yer own crush confess to you using such pretty words." Atsumu chuckled light-heartedly. "Y'know... I hoped it was you too. I never had the bravery to ask you to bring your charm just so I can see if you're my soulmate or not. So I just kept mine on in hopes that maybe, you'll bring yours one day and then I'd know. Because I fell for ya too. Somethin' about you was so alluring and beautiful that my heart would feel like it was reaching out to you. 

I even thought that, if you WEREN'T my soulmate, I'd say fuck it and choose to love you anyway. 

But I guess we both got what we wanted, huh?" 

Sakusa's eyes widened, hearing his heart beat rapidly, taking in the words Atsumu just confessed to him.

Then he smiled a small smile that Atsumu thought was the most beautiful thing. 

"I guess so." 

“Is this the moment that we kiss?”

“Shut up.”

And for the first time in his life, Sakusa initiated contact and brought a shaking hand up to cup Atsumu's face, leaning in closer in one swift motion and kissed him gently under the glow of their charms that resembled their galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> this is unbeta'd heheheh


End file.
